Power Rangers Dragon Boost (Series Prequel Pt 4)
by BlueDragonCody
Summary: This shows the story of how the Power Rangers Dragon Boost got together before the events of the Last Great Total War.
1. The Legacy Begins

**Hello, guys! I'm back!**

 **In this story, the Power Rangers Dragon Boost got together for the first time, so I hope you all enjoy it! (And yes, I'm still working on my other two stories! :D)**

 **Synopsis**

Fifteen years ago in Japan, Dragonia Monsters invaded our world, but three legendary warriors defeated them using Dragon techniques passed down from parent to child. Today, the evil Dragonia have risen again, and plan to gas the Earth! Luckily, a new generation of heroes stand in their way! They are the Power Rangers Dragon Boost!

* * *

 **The Legacy Begins**

One day in New Zealand, a ten-year-old boy was playing football (the international kind, not the NFL kind) with his friends, when he kicked the ball too hard and it flew over the goal.

"I got it!" yelled the boy as he went to retrieve the ball.

He chased after the ball and found it in an alleyway. He retrieved it, and turned to go back, when he heard a sound from behind him. He turned back around, and he saw twenty monsters come out of cracks on the walls!

"Help! Help! Somebody please HELP ME!" he yelled, then he ran for his life as the monsters chased him.

Then, three beings showed up (two who actually looked like a human, and one who actually looked like an alien), and they went to the place the boy yelled. Once they saw the boy, one of them told the boy,

"Get someplace safe! We'll deal with this!"

Once the boy was assured that the three beings have the situation covered, he ran back to his house, then the three beings were accompanied by their mentor!

"It's Morphin' Time!" yelled one of the beings as he pulled out a battery-like device from his pocket, "Dragon Booster!"

"Ready!" yelled all three of the beings as the other two got theirs out as well.

"Unleash the Power!" they then yelled as they changed into Power Rangers!

"Look before you, Draconites!" yelled the trio's mentor, "This is the twenty-first team of the Legendary Power Rangers; descendants of the team who sealed your masters years ago! You have two choices: leave now, or become rust on their blades!"

The team then pulled out their Dragon Blades, then the gold ranger said,

"Don't bother. We don't want them to retreat; we want to take them for a spin."

The team then lashed out at the Draconites, and the battle was on!

The team swung and slashed at their opponents, and weakened them one by one. Then, as soon as they were weak enough for defeat, they powered up their swords and unleashed a powerful slash attack against them, and the Draconites were defeated!

Cue Modified "Power Rangers Samurai" intro and theme

 **There's the first chapter. Also, I know this is very similar to "Power Rangers Samurai", but understand that this is also similar to "Power Rangers Dino Charge", so there's that out of the way. Expect another chapter either tonight or tomorrow.**


	2. School Under Attack

**Hey, guys! FINALLY, AN UPDATE! Sorry about that. I was super busy with other stuff and couldn't write. Anyway, here's the next chapter, "School Under Attack".**

The Savior POV:

After we finished off the Draconites, we de-morphed, and we were congratulated by our mentor, Sensei Drakon.

"A job well done, Rangers," he said, "But it is not safe for you to do this as just three. You need two more Rangers to create a full Ranger team."

"We've been destroying these Draconites with no problem," I said, "Why do we need more help?"

"The Dragonia King could rise again, and the three of you won't stand a chance by yourselves," said Drakon, "It is absolutely necessary."

"Very well," said Vrak, the Dark Dragon Boost Ranger, "Let's go find two other people."

"I have an idea about that," said the Savioress.

"What is it, Savioress?" I asked.

"I read in a children's book once about a kid at P.S. 38, his name was... Nate Wright, I think?"

"P.S. 38..." I said, "That's a GREAT idea!"

"Yeah, but we need to get rid of some monsters there," said Vrak, "I saw them before, and they disguised themselves as teachers to try to destroy the student's minds with useless facts."

"We must stop them!" I declared, "For P.S. 38!"

"FOR P.S. 38!" the Savioress and Vrak yelled.

"Good luck, rangers," said Sensei Drakon.

We teleported to the school, where people were just arriving for school. We disguised ourselves as human schoolchildren as we teleported; I was David, the Savioress was Alexa, and Vrak was Theo.

We then entered the building and were immediately greeted by a scream from the hallway, but coming in the opposite direction of where we were headed.

We couldn't believe our eyes. One of the monsters, named Dragonetta, already got there first, and she had the two kids we were looking for: Nate Wright and Ruby Dinsmore!

"So much for disguises," said Vrak/Theo.

"Yeah," I said, "Time to show that creep who we really are!"

We then changed back into our original forms, and the Savioress and I saved Nate and Ruby by using our telekinesis to pull them out of the monster's claws.

"Who are you three?" asked Nate.

"We are Power Rangers who want to recruit you for our team," I replied.

"What?! That's... AWESOME!" yelled Ruby.

"Here are your Morphers and Dragon Boosters," said Vrak. "Get ready to battle."

"Right," they both said.

After we gave them their items, we lined up and yelled, "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME! DRAGON BOOSTER! READY!"

We then opened our Morpher Guns, put our Dragon Boosters in them, and shut them, their robotic voices saying, "Dragon Boosters, Engage!"

"Energize, HA!" we yelled as we spun the spinners on the Morpher Guns, then we pointed them in the air and yelled, "Unleash the Power!" and fired the weapons. A dragon spirit came out of the Morpher Guns, circled around us, then chomped us from behind, revealing our ranger suits, then the helmets.

"Power Rangers Boosted!" I yelled, "Light Dragon! Power Ranger, Gold!"

"Wind Dragon!" yelled the Savioress, "Power Ranger, Pink!"

"Darkness Dragon!" yelled Vrak, "Power Ranger, Dark!"

"Mayhem Dragon!" yelled Nate, "Power Ranger, Red!"

"Water Dragon!" yelled Ruby, "Power Ranger, Blue!"

"As guardians of the Earth," we all yelled, "We call forth the spirit of the Ultra Dragon, together as one! Power Rangers Dragon Boost!"

"This ends now!" yelled Dragonetta as she attacked us with fireballs, but when they exploded in a fire, we came out of the fire and fought her as a team!

We slashed at her with our Dragon Swords, and shot her with our Morpher Guns, and after a few minutes of fighting, we finally weakened her enough to take her down.

"Dragon Swords, POWER UP!" we all yelled as our swords started to flare with our element (Light, Wind, Darkness, you get the point) and we prepared our final strike.

"Dragon Swords, Quintulple Strike!" we yelled as we sent five slashes towards Dragonetta, and she exploded in a massive fury!

"It's not over yet, Rangers," I said, "Here comes the Mega-Monster!"

Then, Dragonetta started to grow, and she grew to the size of a skyscraper!

"Now, you shall feel my wrath!" yelled Dragonetta.

"Luckily, I have a plan," I said, "Use your Dragon Blades to summon your personal Dragon Mech, and then, we can defeat her with them!"

"Right!" my team said as they held their swords in the air.

"Summon Dragon Mechs!" we yelled as we called upon our dragon spirits, and they came, so we hopped into them, and they started to turn into fighting mechs!

"Let's take this Dragonia monster down!" I declared.

We hit her with our attacks, and she was weakened with every hit. When we weakened her enough, we started to power up our final strikes.

"Dragon Mechs," we all yelled, "Fiery Finish!"

Then, a huge Dragon Spirit engulfed in flames appeared, and destroyed Dragonetta!

"No!" yelled Dragonetta, "I can't fail! I was supposed to achieve greatness! AAAAHHHH!"

She then exploded, and she was gone for good.

"Dragon Boost Rangers," I declared, "That's a fiery win!"

 **Cool, huh? The Dragon Rangers finally destroyed that Dragonetta, and the school is safe again! But what does that mean for the Dragonia King? He will be really mad about what happened. This is only the beginning.**

 **Well, thanks for reading! I will be gone from Sunday to Friday, but Saturday, I'll be back! I am hoping to write more when I get back, so until next time...**

 **Thanks again for reading, and as always... I will see you... when I see you.**

 **Bye, everyone!**


	3. The Dragonia King Returns

**Last chapter before I leave tomorrow. I think it will be short, but it will be worth it!**

The Savior POV:

"What a day," said the Savioress as we were back at our base. "What a victory."

We had already dealt with the monsters disguised as teachers, and we were relieving the fact that we had destroyed many different monsters already.

"Agreed," I said, "But this fight against the Dragonia has only just begun, so we need to be ahead of the game."

"Indeed," said Vrak.

"I still can't believe me and Ruby are Power Rangers now," said Nate.

"Totally," said Ruby, "And now, we can finally take down the Dragonia, and our world will hopefully be safe again!"

We then did "hands in the middle," and we all declared,

"RANGERS FOREVER, BOOSTING TOGETHER!"

Meanwhile...

"So, the Rangers managed to destroy that Dragonetta, huh?" said Octodrago. "Well, I've got more tricks up my sleeve than that!"

Octodrago was looking for his master, the Dragonia King, whom he got a message in his sleep saying to find the Dragonia King to finally get revenge on those Dragon Rangers for sealing him away.

Suddenly, he stumbled upon a cave, and he saw the Dragonia King in front of it!

"A-ooo-a! Dragonia King!" exclaimed Octodrago, "You're alive!"

"Of course I am!" yelled the Dragonia King, "I've been waiting for WEEKS for you to find me! I've got a splitting headache!"

"Well, I am ready for your next plan to take over Earth!" said Octodrago.

"And I've got a perfect one, too! This time, we send enough monsters out in the Human World, and use the monsters to collect fear from the humans, and once enough fear has been collected, we will use it to gas the Human World; killing the humans, and making us supreme rulers of Earth!"

"A-ooo-a! A wonderful plan, your highness, it will be put to action! Ahahahaha!"

 **Uh oh... the Dragonia are thinking just like the Nighlok were! "Oh... dis is gonna be one of doze days, isn't it?"**

 **Well, thanks for reading! I will be writing next weekend, as I will be gone for awhile, so until next time...**

 **Thanks again for reading, and as always... I will see you... when I see you.**

 **Bye, everyone!**


	4. The Next Dragonia Monster Strikes

**Hello! I'm back! I am going to make this a short chapter tonight. This is so I can do an announcement, so prepare yourselves for Chapter Four: "The Next Dragonia Monster Strikes"**

Back at the Base, The Savior POV:

We started training in the woods for the next attack, and Sensei Drakon told us beforehand that he will let us know when the next attack strikes. I happened to finally master a new move, the "Gold Prism Slash," which I taught myself when studying Zenowing's move, the "Silver Prism Slash," and since I am not fully a human, I can use it just fine.

The Savioress also learned the "Pink Prism Slash" when I taught it to her, and Vrak learned the "Dark Prism Slash," while Nate and Ruby learned the "Red Prism Slash" and "Blue Prism Slash," something that should be impossible since they were humans, but they learned quickly! I was impressed.

Once we learned the Prism Slashes, we got a call from Sensei Drakon saying that he saw the Prism Slashes, and that we should put them to good use, because there was another attack; this time, at the docks.

"We're on our way," I told him.

One hour before, Dragonia World, Third Person POV:

"I have found a monster worth sending to the Human World," said Octodrago, "His name is Dragno."

"Hello, Your Highness," said Dragno, "I'm ready to cause fear to some puny humans!"

"Good," said the Dragonia King, "Get to it. I'm expecting you to have gathered enough fear for one pot of gas."

"Of course, Your Highness," said Dragno, "It will be done!"

 **So another new monster has appeared, and he is going to be tough for the Rangers to beat! "Oh... dis is gunna be one of dos days, isn't it?"**

 **Now for my announcement:**

 **I am planning on writing another Zootopia fanfic, but it won't be canon to the series. It is basically a Zootopia and Power Rangers Jungle Fury crossover, and I think it will be cool! Let me know what you think of this chapter (as well as the next story) by either sending me a PM, or by leaving a review, and as always, I will see you... when i see you.**

 **Bye, everyone! Until next time!**


End file.
